Nothing but Everything
by Wyall Jared
Summary: One totally in love and the other past caring. One shot slash between enemies.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately.  
  
Rating: R, for obvious reasons.  
  
Summary: slash. Don't like, don't read.  
  
One shot! Might consider sequels or similars, depends on the feedback I guess. Go on, request a pairing!  
  
~*Nothing but Everything*~  
  
I can see him breathing, laboured and slow.  
  
My heart is aching, as well as various body parts.  
  
I am exhausted.  
  
We are exhausted.  
  
I am lying on my front gasping for breath; last night is playing over and over again. I can still feel his hot breath on my back, gently caressing my spine causing it to arch. I curve into him, bringing my hips into alignment.  
  
I could feel blood pulsating through him.  
  
His hands dragging my robes to the floor with swift motions. The clasp was first to go, nimbly undone by his slender fingers, clicking open it clattered hitting the stone floor.  
  
He's in my hair.  
  
The fingertips are pulling my wild hair apart leaving strands puzzled for direction. I gasp to where they go next.  
  
They're pulling at my shirt.  
  
I attempt to relieve myself of it but he tuts and does it for me. I am standing in front of him shirtless. I try to keep it in but I can't.  
  
I moan.  
  
He reacts with determination. Striking off my trousers I am left in my boxers, silently begging for more. I can't take the tension anymore I break it, not caring for my foolishness.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
He looks at me with his piercing onyx eyes as if he is telling me off. I grab forward and rip at his dark robes, they feather to the floor. I leave him bemused and naked. That infamous cold sneer was not evident, it was wide and warm.  
  
He's touching me.  
  
Putting his hands at my shoulder he guides me towards the bed, slowly at first, as if he intends on torturing me. Then he shoves me hard with all his strength, I put my hands out to steady myself, but he knocks them away laughing in pity at my futile attempt.  
  
"You're wearing too much" he growls.  
  
He tears my boxers off me in one motion, leaving the cool air swim about my newly revealed flesh. I swear I hear him gasp, I know I let out a hiss of pleasure from his actions.  
  
He does gasp.  
  
He gasps again. I try to catch my breath. I can't. He notices this and takes advantage, covering my mouth with his, tongue venturing in to my mouth. I writhe underneath him, not being able to control myself anymore my hips buck.  
  
He gives me that look.  
  
"Sorry." I moan. He doesn't care anymore. Before he would hit me for being impatient, that would make me worse. If I begged he would bite me, it was no use any longer; he just left my body to act alone. My hips rear again, and once more I moan.  
  
"Please Severus."  
  
"I'll have no begging Black."  
  
He relieves me. I know it isn't the same anymore. I know his feelings have all but disappeared. I know I am a fool, he knows it too. That's why I am begging him and he is past caring. His words whirl around my head, they linger in my ears so nothing else is heard. He no longer uses my first name.  
  
His hands follow the hollows in between my ribs, I want to push him down on my faster but I know that he will rebel and leave very much unsatisfied. I can't have that. I wait, writhing slowly into the bed sheets. The friction is unbearable. The way is burns my back. His slim, pale hands encroach further down. My hips are playing again, he forced them down. The sudden influx of strength startles me, it doesn't help, and they buck against him...again.  
  
"Please Severus. Just fuck me."  
  
I wish I could eat my words. Nothing happens, he just obliges me. Wonderfully so.  
  
He replaces his hands with himself. His bony hips replace his strong hands, I buck again. I feel stupid, I'm a grown man, I should be able to control myself. I should be able to...I should...I...I...  
  
His hands are roaming again, unable to stay in one place.  
  
"Sit up." He demands.  
  
I do, my anticipation is evident on my face. I would do anything for this moment to happen. I moved myself onto his lap, feeling his erection I let out a small breathy moan, inwardly I was screaming.  
  
"Is that all Black?"  
  
He was asking for more? However calling me by my last name assured me that I was still the only one with feelings. Kneeling over his sitting position, I let him enter me. It hurts so bad to start off with, I'm used to that, but it only lasts a second, after it feels so good. I stare into him through his black eyes. Usually he would avert my gaze, but this time he stares right back.  
  
He stares coldly. Unloving. Emotionless. Severus Snape himself.  
  
I slowly move up. My bottom lip parts from the top letting out several breathy gasps and moans. Turning slightly to get a reaction out of his stone demeanour, and sitting back down. No reaction. I was breaking. I try again and again each time with more vigour.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I try again, tears were trying to prick my eyes, and I wouldn't let them.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Still riding him hard I leant in to survey his abandoned neck. Slowly I lick the voids. Then I begin to bite his collar bone, the harder I ride the harder I bite, it's unbearable for me, but for him...  
  
Nothing.  
  
I despair vocally. Still...  
  
Nothing.  
  
He caught me off guard. I was used to fucking an impassive being by now. To anyone else it looks like I am using him. I'm not. I give, he receives, and that's all.  
  
He moans.  
  
Not a pathetic fake, a real guttural moan. Just like me, he is reduced to an individual getting what they want. He begins to get involved. He lets go all his covers, he opens up and gets engrossed.  
  
His hips slowly get life, they buck and roll like mine.  
  
His bottom lip lowers, just like mine.  
  
His hands reach into my longish hair, gripping as he moans again, just like me.  
  
I reciprocate; his usually greasy hair was washed and tied back. I released the band and brush the back of my hand across his flushed cheek before I plant my yearning fingers against his scalp. Beads of sweat fall from his typically composed face as we grind slowly together. He tips me back so I rest on the bed; he then becomes knelt, my thighs taking support from his hips. Still grinding, faster and harder than before, his ever cool hands come into contact with me.  
  
I moan loud and long.  
  
His hands are skilfully massaging my erection. My hips are humming to the rhythm. My arms are tense against the bed, elbows unwisely thinking they can take my weight crash around me.  
  
That smile.  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. My still tense arms are thrashing wildly about the bed, finding solace by executing a vice like grip on a lonely pillow. I could feel that he was close too; his eyes were set on me.  
  
Not cold, but warm and loving.  
  
"Sirius..." he virtually screamed  
  
I was in ecstasy anyway, but this tipped me over the edge I passed out. Hearing my name uttered from the lips of Severus was a heaven.  
  
So I am here watching him breath. I don't know how long I passed out for. I know I passed out because I can still hear Severus screaming my name.  
  
I can see him breathing, laboured and slow.  
  
My heart is aching, as well as various body parts.  
  
I am exhausted.  
  
We are everything. 


End file.
